


Hello and Goodbye

by TheDancingWind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Happy, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Religion, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sweet, if it were not for the, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingWind/pseuds/TheDancingWind
Summary: Small and endless wings meet on the way to heaven.





	Hello and Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my halloween contribution, which at the same time is an experiment in trying the randomly-throw-together-characters-from-different-fandoms challenge. Happy Halloween/happy day and have fun!

There was a white snowy owl flying towards heaven.

Her soul was shining, she was beautiful on the inside and the outside and as wise as all owls are said to be. But this one was also sad and worried.

Uriel noticed her and decided to ask her what was wrong. This pure creature shouldn’t be so downtrodden on her way Up.

_What plagues you so, my dear?_

She stopped and turned to him. After realizing she was meeting an angel, she told him of her Harry, whom she had to leave behind in terrible danger. The wizarding world was at war and her Harry was right in the middle of it.  
She had taken the death curse aimed at Hagrid. She didn’t know what would happen to her wizard and she worried so much. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were dangerous and all aimed to kill her Harry.

_You were his first friend, weren’t you, Hedwig?_

She was. Harry had found more friends later, good humans (and a good half-giant and a good house-elf) to care for him. But she still worried about him. The situation hadn’t looked good.

_You really are a loyal and kind soul. Let me help you, wise one._

So, Uriel took the elegant owl with him and flew a few years forward. He didn’t have the same worries about the rules of time, not to ‘swim against or with the tides of time’, as some of magic-users of Earth had. He also didn’t need aides such as a time turner. For a being such as him, time really was just another coordinate. And because he didn’t plan to interfere, or to change anything, his own rules allowed him to bring this small soul a bit more peace.

Nineteen years and just seconds later, Hedwig saw him – her wizard – at King’s Cross Station. It seemed this place was destined to be a meeting spot for the living and the dead. She looked around, turning her head around.

There he was! He was alive! Harry stood next to his maybe-lifetime-mate Ginny and his friends, including Ronald and Hermione, who were there, together with many youngsters. He was telling one of the little ones something. Then, as the children, his children entered the train, her wizard waved them goodbye while proudly smiling at them and half hugged Ginny, who was definitely his partner-for-life.

It was a touching and beautiful scene. He had made it, Harry had survived; and she could see that he was **happy** and content and had a good family with whom to share his life.

She too was happy, was ecstatic. She was very grateful she could watch this. _(Thank you, bright-one.)_

He smiled.

_You’re welcome._


End file.
